


EPIPHANY

by jisungslatte



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hanbin is whipped, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tags Are Fun, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, bobby is also whipped, doubleb - Freeform, my version of soulmate au, pls dont hate bobby's mom, probably, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungslatte/pseuds/jisungslatte
Summary: this is my first worki triedyou can listen to music while you listen to it tooenjoy<3





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work   
> i tried  
> you can listen to music while you listen to it too  
> enjoy<3

It wasnt surprising to Hanbin's parents that once their son entered his 4th year of life , he started having cuts , bruises and marks on his body. They knew it wasnt him , Hanbin was very tidy and careful. But his soulmate probably wasn't that much. They guessed that his soulmate probably had just entered school judging from all the colored stains he had on his arms and thighs during lunch time. Though they knew that they had to tell him sooner or later all about the soulmate situation. 

Hanbin was 6 years old when he learned about soulmates. He was shocked that just marking or writing on your skin , your soulmate gets the exact same mark and writings because your souls are connected. 

Kim Jiwon or Bobby , Hanbin's soulmate , never learned about soulmates. His parents believed that it was stupid and useless. They wanted their son to grow up normally and not caring about soulmates and searching for them.

Bobby was 7 when he suddenly felt his arm being scratched while he was at his room studying. He thought he was hallucinating but the bleeding cut at his arm told him otherwise. And so , he didn't questioned it further.

Hanbin was 6 when he accidentally fell down the stairs into the basement. He then later asked his mom if this accident will affect his soulmate too. Unfortunately his mom said yes.

Hanbin was 12 when he started seeing test dates and to-do lists written with pen on his arm.Hanbin then realized that his soulmate is not from Korea , but from the US. He told his mom. His mom reasured him that soulmates always find a way to meet.

Hanbin always thought about communicating with his soulmate but his thoughts won him over and told him no. He thought that they might not be interested , maybe even won't understand Korean (which was spot on) , his thoughts always stopped him from writing a "hello" on his arm just to see if they would reply.

Bobby was 15 when he moved to Korea. Although his parents were korean , he never felt the need to learn the language since they spoke in English most of the time.

Hanbin , on a day of February , was too bored in class and started doodling on his arm. Completely forgotten the fact that his soulmate will see that too.

Bobby was tired and totally confused on why his arm had been suddenly doodled all over and accused his seatmate of doing it.

Bobby was absolutely shocked and speechless when he learned ,during a school's recess, about soulmates from his classmates.He didnt believe them. Not at all. He thought it was bullshit and a prank. Then his friend suggested that he wrote something on his arm and wait for a reply. Bobby thought it was crazy.   
Bobby wrote the silliest thing he could think at that moment, in korean with the help of his friend.

" pancakes or waffles? "

Hanbin never thought that the very first sign of his soulmate would be this. He laughed out loud. And he wrote back:  
" Pancakes " 

Saying that Bobby was totally scared was an understatement. He thought he had turned crazy! Soulmates?! This was all too much information for him and so he left school and run to his home to let his brain rest.

Hanbin couldnt sleep that night. All he could think about was his (very) short conversation with his soulmate. He had so many questions. Who are they?Are they in Korea? Why did they suddenly write in Korean and not English? How old are they? 

Bobby didn't mention soulmates in front of his parents. Not yet. He didn't trust them.   
"Mom , dad , can i ask you something completely random? " His parents said "yes" indiffrently.  
" How did you two meet? " it was a simple innocent question , yet it hold so much behind it.  
"Oh , we met at the church actually!" Said bobby's mom following with the dad's reply "Your mother gave me an amazing first impression" and laughed.  
Bobby waited two days.Two. And then decided to write to his soulmate again.

It was 2am when Hanbin suddenly received? a message from his soulmate.

"Whats your favorite song?" 

Hanbin laughed , of course its such a question.

"I don't know , I just like rap , don't have a specific artist to name " That was simple. Yeah.

On the other side though Bobby was freaking out! He got a freaking reply! On his skin! Out of nowhere! THAT was crazy! And before he got to finish that thought , his soulmate asked him a question back.

"I'm sorry its so sudden but , could u please tell me what gender you are? How old you are?" Then following with more sentences " i know its sudden but we've never talked and we dont know anything about each other..." 

Bobby thought it was crazy how u can communicate with a person that way and he never knew! Bobby thought that his soulmate deserved some answers.

"Hi , im Kim Jiwon or Bobby , i am a male , I'm 15 years old , you? " 

Hanbin could admit that he was kinda expecting a girl but seeing that his soulmate is a boy he felt sort of relieved since he feels totally awkward around girls and cant talk to them with ease. He was happy though.Probably too happy. His soulmate now has a name and an age. Kim Jiwon.Bobby. He could get used to that.

" im Kim Hanbin , 14 , a male also. " was his reply.

Bobby's heart dropped. A boy? His soulmate was a boy? It wasn't that he was disqusted or anything , it's just that he was brought up with the thought and expectation of ending up with a nice woman , get married and have kids. He then quickly recalled a very old memory from the past, with his parents saying how people from the same sex shouldn't be together. His parents were homophobic , but he wasn't. The thought of bringing up his soulmate to his parents was now a wasted thought. He never really thought about dating a boy , but the world seemed to have thought diffrently.

Bobby thought what he could write next. So many questions to start from so he just kinda stared at his arm for a long time. Heart speeding up , Bobby blamed the excitement.

Hanbin on the other hand seemed worried about the long wait. Did he expect a girl? Was he dissapointed? Hanbin's mind run wild and couldnt wait any longer.

"Are you dissapointed?"

Bobby read the words but didnt understand the last word since he had just begun learning Korean and took his time Googling the word. . Bobby's heart dropped once again and picked up his pen as fast as he could.

"NO! No. It's just all new to me. I had to take time to take in the new information."

Hanbin put a smile on his face again and chuckled. He couldn't wait to talk more to Bobby.


	2. Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama starts yay

Hanbin and Bobby have been talking to eachother for a year now , not only from their arms but also from texts, they shared their numbers once Hanbin got his own phone about 5 or 6 months later, but meeting up is a question that has still yet to be mentioned. They havent seen each other's faces yet because they said it should be a secret between them. 

They have talked about everything and anything , Bobby did tell Hanbin about the situation with his parents and Hanbin reasured him that everything was gonna be fine.  
Hanbin was 15 and fully in love with Bobby.  
Bobby was 16 and totally head over heels with Hanbin.

But their happiness could only last for so long.

It was March when Bobby's mom called him to the living room. His mom and dad sat right in front of him , faces unreadable.

" Whats up? What happened?" was said from Bobby after an awkward moment of staring. His mom sighed and looked at him with a smile that reached her ears. Bobby thought something good happened so his mood lifted.

" You'll be coming to the church with us tomorrow! "....only to be brought down again. The church?

" Huh? Why? What is it tomorrow? " Bobby asked , completely confused with the situation.

" Me and your dad have been going for quite a while now at this church located not too far from here, and we couldn't help but notice a very pretty young lady that has been regularly visiting , about your age , and so we talked with her and we want you to meet her! " Bobby's mom explained. Happiness visible all over her face.

Bobby was far from excited. A girl? Church? Meet up? Bobby was about to scream. Bobby should have guessed sooner. Obviously his parents would have found a girl for him. His mind went immidiately to Hanbin. His heart ached and beated for him. How could he go out with a girl? Who probably has already a soulmate for her? This was too messed up. He needed to find an excuse. Fast.

So he used the only good excuse he could think of. The language barier.

"Mom! You know im not good or confident in Korean and you set me up on a date that i will only have to talk in Korean? Im going to mess everything up! " Bobby thought that someone should praise him for his acting skills.  
But his mom was smarter. 

"Oh honey dont worry! She is fluent in English and has been to America for one year! You will have lots of things to talk about! " Bobby wanted to dig a hole and throw himself in it. He couldnt get away from this could he?

"Wh-what time are we going? " Bobby cursed himself for stuttering.

" Oh , about 10:30? 11 o'clock? Is that okay? " 

" Y-yeah...." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hanbin we have a major problem " was written onto Bobby's arm as soon as Bobby entered his bedroom. The reply was even faster.

" what happened? " Hanbin replied , worried. He didn't know if it was a soulmate thing , but Hanbin could feel like something was wrong. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

" It's mom " Bobby felt like crying suddenly.

" ? " 

"She set me up on a date. With a girl. From church. " Hanbin just stared. He didn't know what to reply. He felt like he was stabbed. 

Bobby didn't question Hanbin's late reply. He knew that he was as hurt as he was. Both of their hearts beating for one another. There wasn't any space left for a third one.

" Go. " was Hanbin's reply. Go? Go?! How could Hanbin just let him GO? Bobby was getting angrier by the second. But he forgot that Hanbin was actually very smart.

"Go, mess up the date and tell your mom it didn't work out. " Bobby felt embarrased for almost getting angry at Hanbin. Bobby thought it was a great idea and thanked him.

Bobby washed his hand and went to sleep. His mind drifting off to Hanbin as always. He really wished things would work out in the end.


	3. Bobby's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Character mentioned does not exist i just made her up ty

It was a great day outside. Clear sky , the sun shining brightly , busy streets and all Bobby wanted to do is lock himself in his room for the rest of the day.  
Bobby was still in bed when his mom came in yelling at him to get ready. It was already 10 am and Bobby really hold himself back from cursing.

He got up eventually and dressed himself in casual clothing. He even brushed his hair for a good impression. But who was he kidding. He just dressed up good for his parents just to not get embarassed. If he went alone he would put anything baggy on , his overworn shoes and maybe spray some cologne and hope the girl never appeared.

The car ride felt like hell and all he could think of was Hanbin. He took some time to think of how his life had changed with him. He would never forget his late night talks with him , their talks about life and plans , even their jokes and funny imaginations of how the other would look like. He thought about how in love he was with Hanbin , how cute Hanbin got every time Bobby praised him and how happy he got when Hanbin told him his Korean and grammar had improved. He loved it how Hanbin could make him blush just by complimenting him. How happy he was that he knew he made Hanbin happy just by talking to him. He loved every second of his life from the moment Hanbin introduced himself. He really loved Hanbin. And he was super mad at his parents for not telling him about soulmates. And by the time he thought all of that. They had arrived.

There were lots of families outiside the church. Many old people , many kids. And then Bobby noticed a family. Parents about the same age as his , and a daughter clearly around his age.

Bobby's parents noticed them too and smiled. They told Bobby to follow them. Bobby scanned the girl. Not that short , not that tall. Dark brown hair , brown eyes. She had worn a nice black dress on with a jean jacket on top. Skinny. Too skinny for his preference. Not tanned. Makeup nicely put on. She was pretty, anyone could tell that. But she wasn't Hanbin. Bobby would never be interested in her.

Their parents happily greeted eachother and told their kids to introduce themselves. The girl started first. " Hello, my name is Park Minseo , im sixteen years old , its nice to meet you." she said with a shy smile on her face.(A/N: i dont know if there is a park minseo in the kpop world or anywhere, this is a name i just pulled out of my head ty)  
" Im Kim Jiwon but please call me by my English name Bobby, im also sixteen. Its also nice to meet you. " They were the same age , Bobby thought that they would have to drop the formalities which would make everything more awkward. Minseo seemed like the introvert type of girl. He didn't mind , more like he was relieved to know , that way they wouldn't talk that much.

" Bobby why don't you take Minseo for a walk , maybe grab a cup of coffee and get to know each other? " his mother suggested. Bobby couldn't refuse.

" Let's go Minseo. " He said with a fake excited voice. Minseo followed quietly behind.

During the whole walk they didn't talk until Bobby saw a nice cafe and suggested they go there. Minseo agreed and walked in. It looked like a typical cafe you would read in books and fanfiction. Minseo found a table and they sat in front of each other.

" So uh- " 

" So-"

They both talked at the same time. Bobby wanted to run. The only word filling his thoughts was , you guessed it! ' AWKWARD ' .

" You start first " said Minseo with a shy smile.

" U-uh Im not really good in Korean...i just want to tell you that. " Bobby might have lied a bit. His Korean had improved greatly with Hanbin's help and school. But some white lies would be the only things that could help him out of this.

" Oh. Its okay we can talk in English if you want. " Minseo said. This time in English. Bobby was shocked at how good her pronounciation was. He was not expecting that. And so he   
opted for an English conversation.

" Can i ask you somethi-" Bobby was cut off by the waitress.

" Hello! Are you ready to order yet? " She asked them with a tired smile. Bobby had always felt bad about waitresses and waitors. Going around all day taking orders, serving people, and sporadically getting yelled by rude costumers. Bobby didn't want to let her wait more and quicly asked for an Americano. Minseo ordered a Capuccino Latte. 

" What were you about to say Bobby? " Minseo asked him once the waitress left.  
" Oh yea.... Can I , uh , ask you something? " 

"Sure." Bobby would either get in trouble for the question or leave this cafe with a new friend.

He waited for a few seconds before he asked and looked at Minseo in her eyes. He thought about messing up the date just like Hanbin said but he changed his mind and he thought that honesty will get him out of here more easily.

" Did you really want to be here on a date with me? " There it was. There was no turning back now.

Minseo broke out in laughter , with tears in her eyes after calming down.

" Of course not , I have a soulmate to date " She replied and Bobby really felt like a weight had left his shoulders.

" Thank god we're on the same boat because honestly my parents set up all this. "

" Thank god " Bobby replied with a smile that reached his ears and giggled.

" My parents....." Bobby continued. " don't know that I have ever talked to my soulmate or even know him.......They never told me about them but I found out eventually."  
Minseo was ready to reply but sat back and rethought something and then talked.

"....Him?....Your soulmate is a boy?" she asked. Not in a disgusted tone or anything just curiously.

"....Yeah...." Bobby said shyly.

" If you thought your parents were going to disapprove of your soulmate at first , you're in it for hell now. My soulmate is a girl and my parents almost disowned me. I saved myself with this date to be honest. " Minseo was right. Bobby knew he would be kicked out if his parents found out that his soulmate is a boy.

" I know , its hard. But we'll get through it , wont we? " Bobby said that to Minseo but he was more asking himself that. Him and Hanbin would be okay , wouldn't they?


End file.
